kaiser_chiefsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Off With Their Heads
Off With Their Heads é o terceiro álbum de estúdio da banda Kaiser Chiefs, lançado a 20 de Outubro de 2008. thumb|Capa do Álbum O primeiro single do álbum foi "Never Miss a Beat", foi lançado duas semanas antes do lançamento do disco.[2] O álbum alcançou o número dois na UK Albums Chart durante a semana de 26 de outubro de 2008 e, no número 16 na Irish Albums Chart da semana de 24 de outubro. Também foi lançado outro single, chamado "Good Days Bad Days ". O álbum é considerado pelos fãs uma volta aos tempos do álbum Employment, com canções parecidas, como "Never Miss a Beat" e 'Good Days Bad Days", mas não esquecendo do rock de Yours Truly, Angry Mob, em composições como "Spanish Metal" e "You Want History". História Um ano depois do lançamento de Yours Truly, Angry Mob, e uma turnê de dar inveja a muitas bandas, os Chiefs voltam a trabalhar em um novo álbum. Pela primeira vez, nenhuma música foi tocada antes do lançamento do álbum (mesmo alguns fãs dizendo que ouviram em alguns shows o ''Jam ''de "Spanish Metal" ou "Like It Too Much"). E também, pela 1° vez, dois componentes compuseram uma música juntos. Faixas #"Spanish Metal" (Simon Rix) – 2:19 #"Never Miss a Beat" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:08 #"Like It Too Much" (Nick Baines) – 3:23 #"You Want History" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:45 #"Can't Say What I Mean" (Simon Rix) – 2:49 #"Good Days Bad Days" (Nick Baines) – 2:53 #"Tomato in the Rain" (Andrew White) – 3:51 #"Half the Truth" (Ricky Wilson / Simon Rix) – 3:44 #"Always Happens Like That" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:12 #"Addicted to Drugs" (Andrew White) – 3:53 #"Remember You're a Girl" (Nick Hodgson) – 2:37 Sobre as canções *"Spanish Metal" foi composta pelo baixista Simon Rix, e é considerada uma das músicas mais pesadas da banda. *A canção "Never Miss a Beat" foi composta pelo vocalista Ricky Wilson. Foi uma volta por cima em relação a suas composições no álbum anterior, tendo apenas Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) se destaque. Foi lançada como single e atingiu a 5° posição nas paradas britânicas. *"Like It Too Much" é uma contribuição do tecladista Nick Baines. A canção fala sobre coisas que gostamos tanto que é dificil se separar. Foi muito ultilizada na turnê do álbum seguinte, "The Future is Medieval". Em sua letra, aparece o nome do álbum, Off With Their Heads. *"You Want History" foi composta por Ricky Wilson. O vocalista se baseiou em músicas como "Na Na Na Na Naa" e "Heat Dies Down", composições anteriores do baixista Simon Rix. *"Can't Say What I Mean", de Simon, foi uma canção que ele se baseiou em um toque de telefone antigo que sua mãe ultilizava. No final, acabou sendo lançado, algum tempo depois, uma versão da música para telefone. *"Good Days Bad Days" foi escrita pela tecladista Nick Baines. Para gravar essa canção, Simon ultilizou um baixo Hofner, mesma marca do ultilizado por Paul McCartney, nos Beatles. Foi lançada como single e atingiu apenas a 111° posição no Reino Unido. *"Tomato in the Rain" é de autoria de Andrew White. Tem uma letra estranha e confusa, como o próprio White disse "Disseram que prescisavamos de uma canção diferente. Começei a escrever coisas sem sentido, com chuvas de tomates e corridas de coelhos, e assim a canção nasceu". *"Half the Truth", foi escrita em parceria de Wilson (maioria da canção) e Simon (refrão e jam). *"Always Happen Like That", de Wilson, tem participação especial da cantora Lily Allen no backing vocal. *"Addicted to Drugs", de White, fala sobre o vício e o consumo de drogas. Não foi lançada como single, mas foi considerada, pela revista Rolling Stone, a 35° melhor música de 2008. *"Remember You're a Girl", composta por Nick Hodgson, traz novamente o baterista aos vocais. Quando questionado sobre como compós a canção, Hodgson disse "Estava ouvindo o LP Double Fantasy, de John Lennon, especificamente a canção Watching The Weels, quando pensei: Por que não escrevo uma canção no mesmo estilo. Não ficou parecido, mas o que vale é a intenção". Créditos *Ricky Wilson – Vocal thumb|A banda em 2008 *Andrew White – Guitarra *Simon Rix – Baixo *Nick Baines – Teclados *Nick Hodgson – Bateria, vocal em "Remember You're a Girl"